The X Factor (famous singer style)
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Featuring 5 seconds of summer, Hayley Williams, The Farro brothers and many many more!
1. 5 seconds of summer

**Hey guys, random story idea. The X factor! Yah, the judges are my friends Drewsgirl4eva and piplup1212 but, they aren't writing with me so I'm gonna have to put myself in their shoes. There might be so many chapters with heaps of famous singers or lead singers that you should know. So enjoy reading this book and don't forget to review or favourite, follow. Okay, please just read da book. Peace out! **

Luke hemmings

Host: Abi

"Welcome to the X factor, on today's show the auditions, today I bet we'll see heaps of talented singers". Abi said as the crowd cheered. Then the first contestant walked into the middle of the stage.

"What's your name"? Sapphire asked. "My name is Luke hemmings, I'm 18 and I'm from 5 seconde of summer". Luke smiled. "Okay, I know you. Can we just put him through because we already know he can sing". Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, its part of the rules that they have to sing"! Pip said to sapphire.

"What are you singing for us Luke". I asked. "I'm singing gotta get out".

we all nodded.

*skips to chorus*

"And if the earth ends up crumbling down to it's knees baby. we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out. And if skyscrapers tumble down and crash around baby, we just gotta get out, we just gotta get out".

"Thank you Luke". Luke smiled and stood there looking down at us. "Luke you were amazing, beautiful voice, very clear. So its a yes from me". Sapphire smirked. "I like you a lot, your got a very understandable voice easy to listen to, so I say yes as well". Pip smiled.

"Diamond, its now up to you to send him through or not". Abi looked down at me.

"Luke, you have a lot of control and I would like to hear more, so its a... yes". Luke started jumping around happily.

Michael Clifford

Michael then walked out onto the stahe and there was a massive cheer from the crowd. "Its Michael from 5SOS its nice to see you here". Pip said happily. "What are you going to sing for us"? I asked.

"I'm gonna sing pizza"! Michael smirked proudly.

"Michael wants another slice, Michael wants another slice,Michael wants another slice, pizza pizza".

"That was great, I said yes stright away". Sapphire smiled.

Then pip agreed with her once again so, it was down to me again. "I can't be stuffed giving you feed back so I say yes".

Calum hood and Ashton Irwin

One by another so many people came out. Then Michael was followed by Calum who, didn't get through thanks to me.

"Cal, your really screechy and its hard to listen to so its a no, I'm sorry". Then Ashton came out and scored three yes'.

**that was the first chapter of the X factor hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	2. Ariel and Dawn

**hey its me, back with the X factor. I'm pretty busy so I can't really update. Peace out. **

Ariel bloomer

Then there she walked out, Ariel bloomer lead singer of icon for hire. "Hi Ariel what are you singing for us". I asked excitedly. Ariel smiled. "I'm going to sing icon for here's get well".

Then the crowd cheered. " I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well. Are the rest of you so content, stay where you are but it hurts like hell. And I'm sure its fun at first, test your pulse and check your vitals. If its only a game you lost me. I quit with the suicidal recital". Ariel finished off the song and the whole crowd stood up, and as for us as well.

Pip commented first. "Ariel you are very strong and you have great control, so its a yes from me".

"I loved it, you are amazing. Its a yes". Sapphire followed. "Diamond its now down to you once again".

"All I can say is yes". Ariel stood there shocked. "Thank you, I can't believe it".

Ariel walked off the stage with a big smile.

Dawn Michele

"Hey dawn, how are you today". I greeted her as she made her way onstage. She smiled. "I'm good, thank you"!

Pip and sapphire looked at me. "Who are you the lead singer of"? Sapphire asked puzzled. "I'm the frontwoman of fireflight".

"Okay then, what are you singing"? Pip looked up at dawn.

"I'm singing Attitude".

We all nodded. "drop the attitude, you don't have to win, its not me against you, we can start again, drop the attitude, we don't have to fight, we can make it through, love can make it right".

"Dawn, that was amazing". Abi wandered up to dawn.

"Dawn you were amazing, I loved it so yes from me". Pip smiled. "I totally agree pip". I piped.

"Sapphire"? "I thought you were okay, better then a lot of other singers so, I'll say yes too"!

Dawn stared at us. "Really cool". She was so relaxed as she wandered away off stage.

"She was great guys how can she not go through". I said after.

**yes these chapters will be really short, because its hard to write about someone just singing but, I bet you don't even know these people well... you should amazing singers. Peace out.**


End file.
